The Mafia
by phoenixvscrazysnow
Summary: like all Lily and James fics we know the ending, expect this one, it is not love/hate, i'm not even sure they'll get together, anyway Lily is Italian and so is most of her friends, but she is going to hogwarts with her 3 brothers and the potters please r/
1. in which we meet Viper and Wolfie

Lily Evans pushed her coal black hair out of her face and looked out the window at platform 9 and ¾.  
  
' I wish I didn't have to come here and leave the others, but no my brothers pulled me here for the start of term, that and I almost got expelled in our last prank' she thought bitterly.  
  
" Hello little sister Lily" a male voice said from the door,  
  
" Go away Jim, I know you're Head Boy no need to shout it out to the world" she said getting madder by the second.  
  
" Who's Head Boy?" the question was directed to her from two boys about her age in the door of the compartment, they both looked up and saw one boy with messy black hair and glasses ' a potter' she thought scornfully. The other was tall good looking with brown hair, sea blue eyes and a tan, the boy looked familiar to Lily.  
  
" See look what you have Jim, you brought a Potter here!!!" she said in Italian to her brother  
  
" Actually I was looking for a friend that I knew was on the train and he just followed me here Lily" an Italian voice said from the brown haired boy. Lily looked at him closely,  
  
" Remus? Remus is that really you?" she said in english.  
  
" Yes Lily, it's me, but where are the others?" he said also in english  
  
" They are still in Italy," she said sadly " but Jim is the Head Boy, no surprise eh?"  
  
" Nope no surprise, so what are we doing first?"  
  
"Dunno, but he'll stop it for sure," she jerked her head at Jim, "Anyway how was the outback?"  
  
"Hmm it was ok, but nothing like home"  
  
" Yeah I'm glad you here Remus, hey which Potter is that one?" she said pointing at the other boy while dragging Jim to his girlfriend and shutting the door.  
  
" Oh, that Potter, yeah that's James Potter"  
  
" The James Potter? The one who loves pranks?"  
  
" Yes I am James Potter and I do love Pranks, now who are you?" he said  
  
" I am Lady Lillian Evans, Queen of Pranks and Princess of Italy, it is not a pleasure to meet you Mr. Potter" she said flipping her black hair and looking at him in green eyes.  
  
" Well Lady, I am Sir James Potter VII, the youngest of three brothers and one twin sister, I am the King of Pranks and it is such a pleasure to meet you Lady Lillian" he said bowing while Remus and Lily rolled their eyes.  
  
" well then, Sir Potter, why don't we have a little War?"  
  
" What kind of war Lady Lillian?"  
  
" Well it would have to be…  
  
  
  
A/n  
  
I just had to stop there, now this is not the usual Lily and James fic, because we all know the end to those ones and I wanted to write something totally different, anyways please review, I g2g  
  
Laterz  
  
  
  
Diclamer: I own nothing 


	2. The Mafia comes to Hogwarts

" What kind of war Lady Lillian?"  
  
" Well it would have to be…  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" A Quidditch war, I have a team and you have a team, 1st and seconds years only, no house Quidditch players allowed ok?"  
  
" Yes that's fine—"  
  
" You didn't let me Finnish, since we both are friends with Remus he can be on neither team, and he will do the commentary ok?"  
  
" Yep, shake?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
  
  
Five weeks later:  
  
"EVANS!!! WANT DID YOU DO TO THE GREAT HALL" the shout could be heard from 10 miles away while Lily Evans chatted to Remus and stuffing food in to her mouth taking absolutely no notice what so ever of Minvera McGonagall. Infact just after Minnie's shout died away Lily called to the other end of the table  
  
" Potter to you have your team yet?"  
  
" Yeah, what bout you?"  
  
" Oh yeah my team is coming now"  
  
"Yeah right you have no team!!" James Potter had just said when the hall doors were flung open and 8 people walked in and Lily then called out  
  
" What house?"  
  
" Gryffindor" came the reply, Remus and Lily then got up and walked to the newcomers and they followed them to where James Potter was sitting.  
  
" James, I'd like you to meet my friends and transfer students in to Gryffindor from Italy:  
  
First we have me, Lily Evans, my brother Matt Evans, Joe Baker, Sirius Black, Evelyn Black, Ginger Knight, Molly Knight, Narcissa Knight, Arthur Weasley and of course Remus Lupin" they each bowed when called, a red- haired, green eyed boy said  
  
" So you're the Potter that thinks he can win, I'm Lily's twin brother Matt." A dark haired boy said  
  
" I'm Joe, gotta say back home we don't like you Potters much" then Two identical (save for the length of their hair) said  
  
" This is what we are playing, we are so gonna whip his arse, you didn't have to get us here early, Sirius and Evelyn Black, Twins." Three girls, one blonde, one red-haired and one with black-red hair said:  
  
" This is going to be soooo easy:: yawn:: Narcissa Knight"  
  
" You bet, we are sooo gonna whip some arse, Molly Knight"  
  
" Can we just get on with it? Ginger Knight." The other red-haired boy came up and said  
  
" Ok we need a cure for boredom, stat!!" he grinned " oh I'm Arthur Weasley, can't say the Potters I've met are a friendly bunch."  
  
" And do you know who we are?" Lily asked  
  
" No" the only thing James had said since they had come in.  
  
" We are the…  
  
I would like to thank my loyal reveiwers  
  
Sarah  
  
And  
  
Milkyweed  
  
Love you guys  
  
Laterz 


End file.
